Murdering Passions
by Killercat-nya
Summary: Sequel to Murder Mystery. It's been three years and lately Sasuke has been more distant than usual. Find out what trials will come and how Naruto will handle them with his raven haired lover. SasuNaru, Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It's been three years and lately Sasuke has been more distant than usual. Find out what trials will come and how Naruto will handle them with his raven haired lover.**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, lemons. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN GET THE FLIP OUT OF HERE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

* * *

Naruto sat on a bearskin rug in front of the fireplace, dressed in nothing but a large t-shirt. He watched as the flames licked the air and absentmindedly sipped at his hot coco. He sighed, three years. It had already been three years since the incident. Haku was still in prison, sadly he would remain there for the rest of his life though the brunette didn't seem to mind. Blue eyes glanced up at the clock sitting above the fireplace, Sasuke should be coming back any minute.

As if on cue the front door opened as the raven haired detective arrived. He took off his coat and scarf as well as his boots before picking up the takeout he had sat down upon entering. Onyx eyes blinked at how dark it was form the usual, was Naruto asleep? He walked in further to see the blonde sitting in front of the fire. Sasuke walked up behind his lover, dropping to his knees and wrapping his arms around the twenty-five year old artist.

"Naruto, love." He whispered into the tan ear smirking at the shiver he felt race though the blonde's body. "Sorry I got home late, I've just been so busy with work." Sasuke frowned when his lover didn't respond and slipped his hand between tan thighs. "Narut-" He was cut short when a fist connected with his pale jaw knocking him backwards and onto his ass. "What the fuc-"

"You listen here bastard! Don't ever come home drunk trying to sex me up!" Naruto shouted as he glared down at the raven haired man.

"I'm not drunk."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!" The blonde wrapped his arms around himself. "Why were you drinking? Is it…are you c-cheating on me?"

"NO!" Sasuke was instantly on his feet, pulling his lover into a tight embrace. "I would never. Don't ever think I would do that to you." He said softly but Naruto could hear the low growl barely concealed beneath it.

"Then tell me why you have been coming home late reeking of booze for the last two weeks." He muttered into the raven's shoulder.

Sasuke sighed, loosening his grip yet still keeping the blonde pressed close. "It's just that I saw…the case I'm working on…" The raven shook his head pulling away from Naruto, his face had gone blank. "It's nothing really, I was out with Itachi that's all."

The blonde artist glared at his lover as the man walked off and into their bedroom. He followed as he fumed, Sasuke was in the middle of taking off his shirt near the bed when Naruto tackled him. Sitting in the middle of the raven haired detective's back the blonde quickly grabbed Sasuke's shirt and twisted it capturing his raven haired lover's hands. "I suggest you tell me now, teme. I thought that you trusted me enough to let me know what the hell is going on in your life, especially when I am part of your life." Naruto loosened his grip his voice losing the harsh tone. "I guess…I guess I'm not as important as I thought if you let something like this keep you from coming home to me."

The young detective turned his body around slowly making sure not to knock his lover off. Once the blonde was sitting on his pale stomach, Sasuke reached up taking the tan face in his hands. "Naruto, I just don't want to burden you with what I had to see." He said, onyx eyes losing focus and dimming as if he was remembering something horrible.

"Sasuke…" The blue eyed man leaned down wrapping his arms around the raven the best he could with the detective laying on the bed and all. "I'll help you to forget." Naruto said as he raised up, his blue eyes shining in the dim light. To Sasuke these glowing orbs were all knowing, the moonlight illuminating the artist's features making the blonde look… _bewitching_.

His eyes lidded as he let lust consume him, pulling him away from the dark memories he was falling into. The blonde leaned down connecting his lips to pale ones, the kiss was slow and sensual and Sasuke's muscles jumped under the gentle caresses of tanned hands on his chest. "Naruto…" He groaned as his lover pulled away, a husky laugh rang through the room. Naruto grabbed the hem of his shirt waiting for the raven to focus on him.

When onyx eyes did focus, to a certain extent, the blonde lifted the material from his body. A shaky breath left Sasuke's lips as he reached up touching the artist's stomach, letting his fingers slide down causing Naruto's breath to hitch as those long pale fingers softly stroked his semi-hard erection. Reaching up with his other hand the raven haired detective grabbed golden locks and gently pulled the blonde back down into another kiss. "Mmn, Naru…I love you." Sasuke breathed between kisses.

"I know…I love you, too…Sasuke." Naruto whispered against the pale lips that still moved against his, he smiled when his lover's tongue traced his lips and gladly allowed him entrance.

* * *

Onyx eyes snapped open, the room was dark save for the light from the moon shinning in through the window. Looking down he saw Naruto's mop of golden hair laying on his chest and sighed letting his head fall back to the pillow. After a minute Sasuke gently lifted the slumbering blonde from his body and laid him down on the bed, he got up and went to the bathroom. The raven washed his hands and face after doing his business, glancing up in the mirror he nearly dropped the hand towel he was using to dry his face off with.

There she was, standing right behind him. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly before he muttered. "…Mother…" He shakily reached up, wrenching the mirrored medicine cabinet open fumbling for his pill bottle. "Fuck!" The raven yelled as he threw the empty bottle to the floor, damn now he had to get a hold of Kakashi and have him pick up his prescription. He sighed and closed the mirrored door without looking into it then pinched the bridge of his nose.

Sasuke felt a cool hand touch his shoulder and spun around with wide alarmed eyes only to see Naruto standing there with a worried look. "Are you okay, Sasuke?" The blonde asked as he stepped forward wrapping his tan arms around the pale man in front of him.

"I'm fine. I didn't mean to wake you, I have to go. I need to speak to Kakashi about something." Sasuke said as he pulled away, making his way back to the bedroom in order to get dressed. Naruto watched his lover leave the room then glanced down at the pill bottle before bending down and picking it up.

* * *

Kakashi yawned as he walked to his front door, who could it be this early in the morning? He was surprised to see Sasuke standing there staring out at nothing before turning to him. "Sasuke, what-" The twenty-eight year old detective pushed past the silver haired cop and entered the house. "Mm, yes please do come in…" Upon closing the door Kakashi turned to see that Sasuke was leaning against the wall, a shaky pale hand running through raven locks. "Sasuke, what's wrong? You don't come to my house, well ever."

"Do you have any of my old medications?"

The silver haired man raised a brow. "No, I made sure they were packed up in your belongings when you first left. Why?"

"Then I have a favor to ask you. I need you to go down and get me a refill." Sasuke said without looking at the man who raised him. Kakashi blinked and stepped closer to the raven, Sasuke looked up his onyx eyes glazed over slightly. _Damn, he's having a relapse_. Quickly, the silver haired cop went to retrieve his phone, after calling in for the prescription he called Itachi.

- _Hello…? -_ Came a drowsy voice.

"Ah, sorry to wake you. Is Itachi up?"

_- Mm, yeah just a sec. -_ There was a movement of material, most likely sheets, before a yell of 'Itachi, there better be some coffee made!' then some soft muttering as the phone was handed over.

_- Yes? -_

"Itachi, I need you to get here fast and on your way stop by the pharmacy to pick up Sasuke's meds." Kakashi said as he made his way back to the younger raven who was now sitting on the floor, back against the wall. "Alright, bye."

He closed his cell and walked over to Sasuke. "Come on, lets get you to the couch."

Twenty minutes passed as Sasuke lay there staring up at the ceiling, Kakashi had gone to the kitchen a few minutes ago to get him a glass of water, since Itachi would be showing up shortly. The raven sighed and closed his eyes. "Sasuke sweetheart, what's wrong?" His body stiffened and his breathing picked up, he dared not open his eyes. If he did he might see her and the raven didn't want to see that woman. "Sasuke." A chilled hand caressed his pale face causing onyx eyes to snap open.

There she stood, her long raven hair cascading down around her shoulders and around Sasuke as she leaned down over him. Mikoto smiled softly as she hummed a lullaby(1) all while caressing the young raven's face and hair. His eyes began to slip shut. No, he couldn't let her lull him into a blanket of security. If that happened he would…

"Sasuke!" The young detective blinked and his body jerked into an upright position. When Sasuke's onyx orbs looked up they met with a pair that were just as equally black. "Itachi."

"Sasuke, are you okay?" The older man asked, worry seeping onto his normally calm face. The younger shook his head as he could still faintly hear his mother's voice calling to him. Sasuke ran his hands through his raven locks lightly pulling at them.

"No, I've been seeing…" He stopped as her sweet whispers of keeping her a secret caressed his ear. Eyes glazing over ever so slightly, the raven listened. "I've just been having dreams, nightmares really, over this new case. It's bringing up old memories I'd rather let die."

Kakashi and the older raven glanced at one another before Itachi sighed. "Well little brother, here is your medication. You should take one now before you head back home."

Sasuke lifted his hand pausing briefly as his mother whispered yet again. _"Later, Sasuke. Take it later."_ He heard her say as he grabbed the bottle from his brother's hand. "I'm fine, I'll just take it later when I get home after I eat something. Naruto should be at work so I'll lay down for a couple of hours." The raven said as he stood shoving the pill bottle into his pocket.

"Very well then, Sasuke, but I will stop by later to check up on you." Itachi said, he was still worried about his baby brother's sudden shift of behavior as of late. The younger of the two frowned then turned walking off to the front door.

"Tch, I'm not a child Itachi. I don't need you checking up on me as if I am." With that Sasuke left without another word.

"I'll take him off the case and give him some vacation time, he needs it." Kakashi spoke up after a short stretch of silence and Itachi sighed before agreeing.

* * *

Naruto sat in the locker room with a towel around his neck, he had just got out of the shower since one of his patients had gotten sick on him. He lazily dried his hair with one hand as he held a pill bottle in the other, his blue eyes just staring at it. Standing up the blonde shoved the bottle into his bag that was beside him before hoisting it up onto his shoulder. There was someone he needed to visit, so with that thought in mind he left the hospital.

The blonde artist stood in front of an apartment door for a minute then knocked. A low 'coming' sounded through the wood as Naruto listened to the footfalls of the man on the other side. Slowly the door opened revealing a sandy blonde, honey eyes widened before he went to slam the door shut. Naruto caught it and shoved it open with enough force that it caused the other blonde to trip backwards.

Naruto smirked as the man scrambled to get up, he slowly closed the door and locked it. "I just came to ask a few questions, no need to be so rude." The blonde said as he reached down grabbing the other by his shirt. "Why so scared? Do you think I came to kill you?" He asked then continued. "If I was going to kill you I would have done it by now. Besides you make an honest living right now and haven't hurt anyone since you nearly killed Itachi. So, Shukaku, I will ask you questions and you will give me a truthful answer."

Naruto let the sandy blonde's shirt go and straightened up, Shukaku stood shakily. Damn, nothing gets to him like this sadistic devil in front of him. "What do you want to know?"

* * *

Sasuke got up from his nap, he sat there on the edge of the bed with his pale hands tangled in his raven locks. Fuck, she wouldn't shut up he needed his pills. He wouldn't let her drag him back to the darkness within him, he wouldn't forgive himself if he did anything to hurt Naruto. The phone rang and he looked up as he reached for it. His mother stood at the window, she was covered in blood like she was on _that_ day. Looking away the raven answered the phone. "Hello?"

_- "Sasuke, I just wanted to let you know I've taken you off the case." -_

"What the hell! Why the fuck did you do that?" He growled, his pale face contorted into anger.

_- "Listen Sasuke, you need a break so I'm giving you a months vacation." -_

"What the hell am I supposed to do for a fucking month?" He yelled then felt a pair of arms wrap around his shoulders calming him down a bit.

There was a sigh. _- "Sasuke, ask Naruto if he can take some time off and go on a vacation. Take him somewhere nice…or keep him locked up in your bedroom for a month, that should be fun." -_

"Fucking pervert." Sasuke mumbled before snapping his cell shut, though keeping his lover held up in their room did sound tempting.

"Sasuke sweetheart, even if they take you off the case doesn't mean you have to stop looking for those criminals. Spend time with your precious Naruto and also look for those bastards that killed that little girl and her father. They could be the same ones that killed your father." Mikoto said as she pet her son's hair.

"You're right, I'll find them. I swear I will." The raven said as he stood up and went to take a shower.

* * *

(1) I just envisioned the lullaby by Javier Navarrete, 'long long time ago' from Pan's Labyrinth.

Well? What do you think so far? Anyways, please read and review! Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, lemons. IF YOU DO NOT LIKE IT THEN GET THE FLIP OUT OF HERE!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto…**

* * *

Blue eyes stared directly into honey colored ones. "I need to know about Sasuke's father's death." Shukaku frowned before sighing.

"I don't know much, only that Fugaku was trying his damnedest to put Orochimaru behind bars. As far as I know he had put some of his lackeys in prison, Konan being one of them." He said before pausing and running a hand through his dirty blonde locks. "Konan was Pein's girl, he followed under Orochimaru though he didn't like it one bit. So he was planning on turning on the old coot until Konan was taken in."

"So was it Pein that ordered the hit on Fugaku?" Naruto asked as he watched Shukaku for any signs of lying.

Shaking his head the older man spoke up again. "He didn't order the shooting, he did it himself from what I heard. Shortly after Pein left and that's all I know." Shukaku finished as he shifted in his seat not liking the blue eyes that continued to gaze at him.

"Why did Fugaku want Orochimaru behind bars, what is it that he did to catch Fugaku's eye?"

"I don't know."

Naruto smirked before standing. "Yes, you do. Now tell me."

Flinching, the dirty blonde cleared his throat. "Orochimaru kidnapped Sasuke when he was nine. Other than that I don't know what that snake did to him." Blue eyes widened slightly before closing.

"Well," Naruto sighed as he walked towards the door. "Thanks for the information." With that the blonde left without looking back.

* * *

Sasuke sat at the kitchen table sipping on a cup of coffee, he still hadn't taken his pills yet. _I should take them, if only for Naruto_. He thought as he reached into his pockets, a pale hand stopping his.

"Now, now Sasuke. You don't need them, besides you won't hurt Naruto if you love him as much as you do, right?" His mother asked as she lifted his chin, her black eyes meeting with her son's equally black.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, not even those who deserve it. I will not lower myself to the level of those _murderers_ that I track down and put behind bars." The raven snapped, a glare marring his once calm face. Mikoto smiled as she brushed back his hair from his face.

"Oh, Sasuke. My little boy, you know that's not you who is talking. It's your medication, even when you were a child you would-"

Sasuke growled cutting of his mother. "Shut up! Don't say another word or I'll-"

"Sasuke? Who are you talking to?" The raven's head snapped up towards the doorway and he hesitated before standing.

"Naruto, your home early." He said as he walked over to his lover, he wrapped his arms around the blonde's waist. Naruto tilted his head up wrapping his arms around the pale man's neck. He quickly glanced behind Sasuke before looking his lover in the eye.

"Mm, yeah there wasn't really anything to do so I decided to come home." Naruto said as he caught the raven's lips with his own, he smirked when his pale lover groaned. "How about we have a little fun?" The blonde remarked as he pulled away from Sasuke, giving the raven's crotch a playful squeeze. A saucy smile was thrown over Naruto's shoulder as he sauntered out of the kitchen and towards the bedroom.

"Shit, Naruto, I'm going to fuck you hard and raw if you keep teasing me like that." Sasuke growled out.

Naruto poked his head out of the bedroom with a sly smile. "Is that a threat or a promise?" He asked and with another growl the pale raven rushed forward.

* * *

"Nngah! Fuck, Sasu…ke. Oh, Kami! Yes, right there!" Naruto screamed as his lover plowed into him. Sasuke grunted slowing his pace, he smirked. The blonde's head whipped around glaring over his sun kissed shoulder. "Fuck me faster, bastard!" This only made the raven stop altogether. Naruto growled as he swung his arm back in order to hit the asshole only to have it caught and twisted painfully, his hand nearly touching the back of his neck. Sasuke's free hand grabbed a fistful of golden locks yanking the blonde's head back harshly.

Blue eyes watered and Naruto began to struggle to get free. "Ow! Fuck, let me go! That fucking hurts!" He yelled and as the pale man's grip tightened the blonde snapped. Naruto used all his might to twist around, getting his arm free he rammed his hand upwards catching Sasuke under the chin. When a tan leg came up the raven went flying off the bed.

Sasuke lay on the floor staring up at the ceiling as Naruto sat up with wide blue eyes, both breathing heavily. "S-Sasuke…?" Onyx orbs blinked though he did not move or make to answer. He brought a pale hand up to rub at his stomach, where he had been kicked, and winched. His blonde haired lover got up from the bed and made his way to him.

Blue met black and Sasuke watched as Naruto's eyes widened at the crimson staining his pale face. "Oh, Sasuke…I'm so sorry…" The blonde said as he gently touched his lover's jaw. "Open your mouth, let me see where you're bleeding from." Sasuke did as told, he continued to watch Naruto's every move with sharp eyes.

The blonde artist sighed before leaning down, his lips barely touching Sasuke's. "You just bit your tongue…I'm sorry, I really am." He softly licked the raven's lips and Sasuke opened his mouth wider as he let his bloodied tongue slip out. Naruto then gently sucked on the appendage with a low moan. Their touches were feather light across each others skin, everything was slow and passionate. Naruto slid down on his lover's cock in the midst of all the lusty haze, he then moaned into Sasuke's mouth as he rocked his body.

Sweat covered bodies moved as one, both men touching, feeling out the others body in their slow lovemaking. It was like this for the rest of the night, a hot passionate love session. They had made their way back to the bed and that is where they now lay. Naruto watched his lover's sleeping face, he ran his fingers though inky locks. The blonde continued to stare at Sasuke until he was startled from his gazing by the doorbell.

Naruto groaned as he stood, slipping on his pants and headed towards the front door. The bell rang again and the artist sighed. "I'm coming, I'm coming…hold your horses." He mumbled to himself. Upon reaching the door he swung it open and paused. "Oh, Itachi ni-san, come on in." The blonde said as he stepped to the side. "What brings you here?"

Itachi walked in, slipping off his shoes at the doorway before continuing into the house. "Where is Sasuke?"

"Oh, he's asleep. Did you want me to wake him for you?" The blonde asked as he closed the door.

"No, that's okay, I just stopped by to see how he was doing is all."

Naruto blinked as the older raven haired man was staring off in no particular direction. The onyx eyes then became focused before glancing around, the movement of Itachi's calculating dark orbs had Naruto narrowing his blue ones. Lifting his hand to the coat rack, the blonde artist reached into his coat pocket, pulling out an object. He put his hands behind his back, clasping his free hand around his other wrist.

As Itachi continued to look around without moving from his spot Naruto stepped forward, head cocked to the side. "Ne, Itachi ni-san?" The older raven stiffened slightly before relaxing and turning his head towards the blonde.

"Ah, sorry Naruto-kun."

"Is something wrong? You seem a bit out of it." Naruto asked as he fiddled with the object in his hand, taking a step closer to the pale man.

Itachi sighed. "I'm just worried about Sasuke is all."

Blue eyes blinked. "Ah, is it about this?" He asked as he pulled the empty pill bottle from behind his back. The raven stared at it before glancing back up to Naruto's vibrant azure orbs which in turned looked down at the bottle. "Earlier before I left for work, Sasuke was making a racket in the bathroom. When I touched him he looked so scared, as if he was expecting me to be someone else. Then after saying he was alright he left, this bottle was laying on the floor." He paused briefly before continuing, head still tilted down as his blue eyes glanced up.

The fine hairs on the back of Itachi's neck stood on end, there was something in the blonde's eyes that raised alarm in his entire body. And just like that the disturbing look was gone with curiosity replacing it. The raven focused once again on what the blonde was saying shaking off that foreboding feeling. "Tell me, Itachi ni-san, how long has Sasuke been taking these?"

Clearing his throat, the pale man spoke. "A while, but Naruto-kun you should really talk to Sasuke about it if you are that curious."

"Talk to me about what?"

* * *

A pink haired woman walked down a dingy hallway, glasses perched on her nose and a briefcase in her right hand. She wore a gray skirt with a white blouse and gray heels. Upon reaching her destination she knocked on the door before entering, not waiting for an answer. "Yahiko, I have what you wanted." The woman said with an annoyed tone as she tossed the case on to the mahogany desk.

"Sakura, what have I told you about using my real name." It was a statement rather than question.

"Tch, I really don't give a fuck. Besides, what did you want with Uchiha-kun's file? You do know he is a detective and won't be swayed by anything you say, right?" Sakura said as she sat on the corner of the desk, taking off her glasses.

"Yes, I know." Yahiko responded as he opened the briefcase.

"Then why the hell did you want his file?"

The man smirked. "Because I wanted to know what you know about him and if you believe he has any suspicions about you working for me."

"Well, I only had one session with him since he was transferred over to me about three years ago, then he stopped coming altogether. Though his brother has scheduled him an appointment for next Friday." She said as she examined her nails boredly.

"Good, when you see him I want you to get as much information from him as you can. Also find a way to keep him off my trail for as long as possible."

"Hoo-fucking-ray, I get to baby-sit a borderline psychotic detective, who may or may not be homicidal." The pinkette clapped her hand's together as she slid off the desk before leaving the room.

* * *

Onyx eyes opened then closed, Sasuke moaned as he rolled over reaching out for his blonde only to find the bed beside him empty. Quickly sitting up the raven glanced around the room, his eyes landing at the figure at the window. She smiled at him. "Where is Naruto?"

"He's fine Sasuke dear, he just left the room. Sweet Naruto is talking to Itachi."

"Itachi…? Why is he here?" The raven asked before shaking his head. What the hell was he doing? Here he is having a conversation with himself, what if Naruto walked in on him? The blonde would think him crazy! "How do you even know he's here or not?" He asked as he glared at this apparition of his mother.

Mikoto smiled a little wider as she glided over to her son. She then stroked his cheek. "Listen carefully, Sasuke." And he did, he listened until he made out Naruto and Itachi's voices.

"What are they talking about?" The pale detective wondered aloud. He stood and strode over to the door, opening it slowly as not to make a sound. Watching from the shadows, Sasuke watched as Naruto stepped closer to his brother, his dark eyes didn't miss the fact that the blonde had something behind his back.

He heard the conversation and watched as his lover pulled out the object from behind him, he tensed as he saw the pill bottle and continued to listen. To see if Itachi would tell Naruto or not but this is what his brother said. "A while, but Naruto-kun you should really talk to Sasuke about it if you are that curious."

"Talk to me about what?" Sasuke asked as he stepped forward, he had had enough of listening and now wanted to see what the two would say.

Before Itachi could say anything Naruto was in front of the pale raven, trusting the bottle in his face. "Sasuke, please explain this to me."

Feeling a tick in his eye, Sasuke pushed the hand away from his face. "Dobe, don't shove things in my face." He growled in annoyance. "If you wish to show me something _hold_ it _properly_." The raven said with a smirk.

The blonde artist turned red from head to toe. "T-teme! You're such a perv!" As Naruto continued his ranting about perverted puns Sasuke ignored him in favor of Itachi.

"What are you doing here Itachi?"

The older raven blinked before looking away. "I just stopped by to see how you were doing and if you _took_ anything. You did seem a bit under the weather earlier after all."

"Hn, I'm fine. Now you can leave, I am on _vacation_ after all and I'd rather spend it with my dobe." Sasuke growled as he pulled Naruto into his embrace, groping the blonde's ass as he did so.

"Gah! Teme, what the hell! Wait. You have vacation? For how long?"

Sasuke smirked. "A month." Naruto's jaw dropped. Oh hell no, now he won't get out of bed for a month!

"I have to work."

Itachi turned as he was halfway out the door. "Oh, Naruto-kun, I took the liberty of contacting Tsunade-san. Starting tomorrow you have a month of vacation, do take care." With those parting words the blonde was drug to the bedroom by a chuckling raven.

* * *

Have to have some humor in it somewhere, ne? So now what will happen? *sighs* The world may never know… or maybe some will be able to guess.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it took so long, but you all know what school is like plus that little thing called life. (I'm told that my life should not revolve around the computer but newsflash folks I go to an online college, I read online,I watch anime online, I draw on my computer using Adobe software (and on paper too), I talk to friends online and I type my stories using my computer as well... now tell me the computer isn't a major part of my life.) On top of that I get out long enough to take my Gaara out for a walk (and potty breaks), eat, stretch my legs, take a shower (take my potty breaks), and even talk a little with someone before I get bored with them and go back to my computer...*laughs* Sorry, I'm ranting. Read on!**

**Warning: This is Yaoi (boyxboy), Gore, Death scenes, and scattered lemons.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… Oh, but if I did… *sighs*. And the song(s) that I have throughout my story are not mine either.**

**Songs: Goodnight Demon Slayer- Voltaire**

* * *

Naruto lay awake as his raven haired lover peppered the side of his neck with kisses. He sighed then moaned as Sasuke ran his pale hand up side and around his front to play with a pert nipple. "Ahh, you're such a horny bastard." The blonde groaned as that hand lowered to rub between his thighs and shivered at the deep chuckle that rumbled in the chest against his back.

"I'll never get enough of you, Naruto." The Uchiha mumbled against the tanned neck.

"I swear your cock is like the goddamned Energizer bunny." Naruto snickered at his own joke and continued. "It keeps going and going and goooohh~ ahhh…mmnah yeah, right there!" He moaned breathlessly as Sasuke's fingers were shoved into him, milking his prostate. Damn the bastard for finding it so fast.

The raven haired detective chuckled again, his onyx orbs watching as the tan leg lifted slightly in order to give his fingers free reign of his entrance. He may be a horny bastard but his blonde was whorish when it came to Sasuke's touch… and dick. The Uchiha smirked as he saw Naruto's hand reach back and grab the pale man's raven locks. The blonde pulled him down to his so that they were looking into each other's eyes, lips barely touching. "I want your cock inside me…fuck me, Sasuke."

With the blonde's words Sasuke pulled his fingers out and lifted the tan leg further into the air as he slipped into the stretched entrance of his beloved Naruto.

* * *

A low mutter had him opening his onyx eyes; it was dark, perhaps early morning. Sitting up he glanced down only to see his blonde missing from the bed. Sasuke listened closely and heard the shower running as well as Naruto muttering something. He stood up and paused at the words he was able to make out.

_**Tell the monster that eats children, that you taste bad**_

_**And you're sure you'd be the worst he's ever had**_

_**If eats you, don't you fret, just cut him open…with an axDon't regret it, he deserved it, he's a cad**_

The raven frowned, that was the only part he caught. _What the hell…?_ He thought as he made his way to the bathroom and quietly opened the door to hear the blonde singing.

_**I won't tell you, there's nothing neath your bedI won't tell you, that it's all in your headThis world of ours is not as it seemsThe monsters are real but they're not in your dreamsLearn what you can from the beasts you defeat, You'll need it for some of the people you meetGoodnight demon slayer, goodnightNow it's time to close your tired eyes-**_

Naruto paused in his singing, blue eyes glancing to the side as he rinsed the shampoo from his hair. After the suds were completely rinsed away he turned off the water and sighed aloud but allowed a smirk to form on his lips briefly. Stepping out rubbing the water away from his eyes, the blonde then reached blindly for the towel only for it to slip from his grip to the floor. He groaned and bent down, hiding a smirk as he felt Sasuke's presence step closer to him.

The tanned man moaned as pale hands grabbed his hips and a deep voice purred in his ear. "Drop the act, Naruto. I already know you knew I was here, you suck at acting."

Naruto straightened up, a twisted smirk forming on his lips as his raven haired lover sucked at his neck. In a second flat the smirk was gone, replaced with a pout. "Bastard, I don't suck at acting!"

Sasuke lifted his head and raised a thin brow. "Yes, you do. But I'll tell you something you don't suck at." Pale lips stretched into a smirk. "Well, you do suck, but you're pretty good at that." Naruto elbowed the raven haired detective in his ribs playfully.

"Pervert." He said as he went to slip out of Sasuke's grasp only to be held in place. "Sasuke, I have to get dressed. I need to go to the store, stop by Iruka's to have him postpone the gallery showing for a while, then come back home to fix breakfast, clean, go visit Gaara then uncle Kyuu an Itachi ni-san-" The raven cut the ranting blonde off with a rough kiss before pulling back.

"What you need to do is get your ass back to bed it's only three in the morning. The store's not even open for another three hours and if you're not that tired I can always remedy that." Another smirk.

Naruto pouted then turned away with a huff. "Fine." He said then faked a yawn. "Then I guess I'm a bit tired after all." As he slipped away and into the bedroom he heard a low growl of annoyance and stifled a snicker.

* * *

Sasuke sat staring at the blank TV, his blonde had left a few hours ago after he had come back from going shopping, talking to Iruka, fixing breakfast, and cleaning. Just as he had said he was going to do. Now he was off visiting Gaara and his uncle as well as Itachi. Onyx orbs narrowed, he did not want to just sit around doing nothing.

"Sasuke dear, why don't you go out and try to find more information on your case?"

"It's not my case." The raven said, even though he had said he was going to work on finding the person behind this, the time he had spent with Naruto seemed to keep away this madness and he seemed to get back even just a bit of sanity.

"But it is dear, and you know that you have to be the one to catch the one responsible. You know deep down that this is the same person behind your father's murder." Mikoto said as she combed her hand through her son's inky locks. Sasuke got up and walked towards the bathroom, his mother following shortly after. "What are you doing Sasuke?" She asked as he reached for the medicine cabinet.

"Taking my medicine." He said calmly as he pulled it out and twisted the lid.

"Sasuke, don't." His mother said firmly. "You don't need it. It's only slowing you down; you need to think rationally about this."

Sasuke turned to look at his long dead mother saying, "I am." before popping two pills into his mouth and turning back to the sink. Before he could swallow he's eyes caught a different image in the mirror. It wasn't his mother, she was no longer there, no this was…himself. He spit the pills out into his hand as he swiftly turned to the other.

His other self smirked. "Hello, Sasuke. It's been quite a few years since last I've seen you."

Onyx orbs glared at the other. "Who the hell are you supposed to be?" Sasuke demanded.

"Isn't it obvious?" The phantom asked as he raised a thin brow his smirk growing wider. "I'm the real you."

* * *

Friday rolled around and that lead the youngest Uchiha to his therapist, courtesy of his brother. Onyx eyes glared at the pink haired woman that sat across from him. "Well, it's good to see you again Sasuke-kun. How have you been doing lately?"

"Don't call me that, I never gave you permission to call me by my first name." He watched as the woman's right eye gave a small twitch, indicating that she was annoyed as well as how badly she wanted to roll her eyes. Sharp eyes saw how the corners of her mouth twitched before a tight smile crossed her features. She tried to smile kindly but he could see through the falseness of it, he was a detective after all.

"Oh, sorry about that Uchiha-san, now is there reason behind your visit today? I haven't seen you in three years so I was a bit surprised when your brother called in and asked me to set you up an appointment. Have you been taking your medication as prescribed to you?" The therapist asked.

"I have no idea as to why my brother decided to set up an appointment, I only ran out of my prescription but now that it's refilled there is no problem." He said smoothly.

"Oh, so once you got your refill you have been taking the medication accordingly then?" She repeated her previous question that hadn't been answered as she interlaced her fingers.

"Yes." Sasuke lied easily before looking away boredly.

Sakura glanced at his neck and hid a smirk behind her hands as she brought them up to rest against her lips. "How is your relationship, are there any complications?" At this the raven glared daggers at her.

"I don't think that is any of your business, Haruno. I'm not here to talk about my relationship to you, the only reason I'm here is because of my brother." His icy tone had the pinkette quaking slightly in fear.

"Okay, relationship aside, I heard that you were taken off your last case and are now on a 'vacation'. Is this case similar to what happened to you as a child, could this be the reason for your 'vacation' as well as the call I received from your brother about setting you up an appointment?" Sakura asked as she continued to watch the raven haired man in front of her.

"How should I know why I was taken off my last case or why my brother called in an appointment? I'm perfectly fine and I definitely don't need _your_ help." The Uchiha glanced at the clock. "My times up, I'm leaving." He said as he got up and left the room without another word.

"Hmm, well that was interesting. Didn't know the ass was in a relationship, damn it now I have more work cut out for me." She griped as she took out her cell phone. "Hey, it's me, I need a favor."

* * *

Sasuke walked into his and Naruto's apartment slamming the door behind him and tossing his keys to the end table by the couch as he passed by. He walked into the bathroom and turned the on the shower for it to heat up as he shed his clothes. "What's on your mind that has you so moody?"

Onyx orbs glanced back before stepping into the shower. "You should know, you're me after all, remember." Without looking Sasuke new the other had a smirk stretching across his face.

"You're right. It's that woman, she's hiding something-"

"Who's hiding something?" The voice had black eyes snapping open.

"Naruto." The raven said as he blonde stepped into the shower with him.

Naruto wrapped his arms around the pale neck of his partner and smiled. "Sasuke." He chuckled. "So, who's hiding something and where did Itachi ni-san take you earlier?" The blonde asked as he kissed under Sasuke's chin.

The Uchiha sighed as he wrapped his arms around his blonde angel. "Itachi just made me go to my old therapist is all."

"Ah, is that who you think is hiding something?" Naruto asked as he pulled away from the young detective and began washing Sasuke's body down. The raven replied with a small grunt then groaned as tanned hands messaged shampoo into his scalp. God he loved when Naruto did this, he did the same for the blonde too though he always winds up pounding the artist into the wall before it's done with. As Sasuke began washing the blonde, Naruto threw him a glance over his shoulder. "No screwing me into the wall this time, teme." At the frown pulling at the pale lips the blonde smiled. "Don't worry I'll give you a nice blow job after the shower, then we can go out for the night. What do you say?"

"Hn, sounds like a date."

"Well we haven't spent time out together in a few months, so I thought maybe a movie then a nice quiet dinner?"

"Sounds good to me."

Naruto rinsed off before kissing the raven haired Uchiha then stepped out of the shower with a sultry look over his shoulder. "Then perhaps after dinner we can have some dessert when we come home?"

"Sounds fantastic." Sasuke said voice husky already as he stepped out behind the blonde after rinsing off. "Though how about we have dessert first?"

Naruto laughed. "Sorry, Sasu, only an appetizer before dinner, dessert comes after."

"You're such a tease."

* * *

Blue eyes opened and glanced sleepily at the clock that read 3:02 am. Blinking, he then closed his eyes and rolled over to cuddle up to his lover only to open confused azure orbs at the empty spot. Naruto sat up and spotted the raven at the window, the moonlight shinning off of the pale skin. The sight had the blonde staring in awe at the dark beauty of the man that stood surrounded by shadows. Blue eyes glazed over with lust as he thought, _He's like a god of death, beautiful yet deadly_. Midnight orbs shifted towards Naruto and that had the blonde shiver in delight. "Sasuke." He practically moaned the name as said man slowly made his way back to the bed.

As the raven made love to Naruto the blonde let out small gasps of pleasure as well as breathless words speaking of 'death' and 'god' and 'beauty'; those being only a few words the Uchiha heard through his lust filled mind as he then began to pick up the speed of his thrusts. As the blonde came he shouted Sasuke's name, his breath hitching as the raven continued to thrust into him. Naruto's body shook with pleasured pain each time the detective hit his prostate before letting out a long moan as liquid heat filled his pulsing and abused hole.

While lying in each other's arms Naruto sighed in content. He drew little designs with his finger across the pale chest he was held to and felt the raven's hand tracing calming circles on his lower back. "Ne, Sasuke?" He began in a low voice and continued as when he felt as well as heard the Uchiha's soft hum in reply. "I was wondering… what would you do if someone you loved killed people?" The blonde felt the pale body stiffened, the hand on his back paused before Sasuke was shifting his body.

The pale hand was removed from the tanned back and used to lift Naruto's chin. "What is this about, why are you asking me this?"

"Well, I've always wanted to ask someone I loved that question. I mean after everything I've been through and even watching Gaara kill his father after the man rapped Temari I still love Gaara dearly. And-"

"The same for Haku as well." The raven finished and watched as the blonde nodded slowly. "You want to know if it's normal to still feel love for those who took lives while others may resent them." Another nod as those blue eyes stayed locked with his.

"What if I killed someone, would you still love me Sasuke?" Onyx orbs widened slightly and Naruto closed his eyes as he asked. "Or…would you hate me?" He whispered and gasped as he was pulled into a tight embrace.

"I could never hate you, Naruto." Sasuke whispered into the blonde's ear.

Naruto pulled back before he leaned to hover above the pale raven. "I would never hate you either…I love you far too much."

Sasuke smirked. "That was kind of obvious, dobe."

"Teme." The blonde snorted as he leaned down to capture pale lips.

* * *

There you have it another chapter finished, sorry it took so long. Anyway, read and review!


End file.
